Dimensional Dungeons
Dimensional Dungeons are part of the Dimensional Doors mod. They are dungeons that can be found in naturally occurring Pocket Dimensions. Signs of Danger A smart player is always wary of even the smallest signs of danger. Knowledge is power in all dimensions, and Dimensional Dungeons are no exception. Sharp wit, a keen eye and quick reflexes are all but necessary to navigate these new worlds in relative safety. Redstone: Anything involving Redstone is automatically a sign of danger, including Pressure Plates, Levers, TNT, and Pistons. In some cases, a pressure plate is immediately after the warp door leading into the dungeon, activating a Redstone trap before the player even knows it. However, there are rare cases in which pressure plates or levers may be good for the player. When encountering unfamiliar Redstone, it is best to practice extreme caution. However, be careful when circumventing Redstone as Monoliths tend to "punish" players who escape the dungeon's walls. Tripwire: A fairly obvious one, tripwire can be a death sentence if triggered. It should be noted that tripwire can be found unsupported in Dimensional Dungeons and their tripwire hooks can be hidden quite well. Players may be watching the ground intently and trigger some tripwire above their heads, so always keep a sharp eye out. Open air: Monoliths can appear in areas with large, open spaces, and players who aren't familiar with Monoliths may find themselves unexpectedly teleported to Limbo. ]] Dangers There are many dangers found in Dimensional Dungeons, including void falling traps and TNT traps, as well as Monoliths to prevent the player from avoiding environmental hazards. *TNT: TNT seems to be a favorite of the Dimensional Dungeonmaster. It can be found both as a way of hurting the player and as a way of scaring the player into another trap. In most cases, TNT can be easily avoided by a smart player, but, in rare cases, it may be used to completely destroy the entire dungeon, including all entrances and exits, leaving only rifts in their places. Always bring some way home. *Void falling: Because the Fabric of Reality is indistinguishable from the void, falling out of a dungeon into the void is rather easy, and is a relatively common trap, but not nearly as common as TNT. Sometimes, the Fabric of Reality will trick the player into walking off the edge willingly, or redstone contraptions will pull blocks out from under the player, dooming him or her into falling into the void. *Getting lost: On rare cases, it is possible to get lost in Dimensional Dungeons. Usually, one only needs to follow the wooden Warp Doors to retrace their footsteps back to the overworld or even to be transported directly to the overworld, but sometimes this can be difficult or even impossible. In these cases, it is best to use manually-placed Warp Doors, Transdimensional Trapdoors, or other means to get home. It is even possible to get back to the overworld by taking a detour through Limbo. Trivia *If a player attempts to sleep in a bed in any pocket dimension the bed will explode much like it does in other dimensions such as The Nether. The explosion however is much more deadly, having a noticeably larger blast radius and setting all blocks in the immediate area of the explosion on fire. *Monoliths were implemented in the Dimensional Doors mod to prevent players from breaking trap rooms. *It's possible to clear dungeon out of Monoliths, however, you require a bomb bag, quiver, and a preferable Power 5 enchanted bow. Sneak while firing to shoot a bomb arrow. It made a monolith disappear for me when it glitch appeared in the middle of a door corridor.(Also, the only easy way how to kill Monolith is to be in creative mode and use lots of TNT) Category:Dimensional Doors Category:Dimensions Category:Dungeons